Toxic, a Jeremike fanfiction
by astrologicalCatastrophe
Summary: Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald are security guards at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A strong friendship between the two, maybe something more, is soon interrupted by memories from Mike's childhood coming back to haunt him. WARNING: Boyxboy relationships. Possible limon in the future. Rated T to be safe. COVER ART BY REBORNICA [ENDED]
1. Prologue

_**Five Nights At Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. I take no credit for this game or any of its characters.**_

* * *

"Mike, sweetie! Get up, please!"

The boy referred to as Mike groaned and reluctantly sat up., He rubbed his small head before hopping out of bed and trudging downstairs, where a figures stoof in front of the stove. Mike decided it was his mother.

"Hi, Mom." he greeted, a tiny smile on his lips.

The figure turned, a creepy grin tainting its purple face. Its eyes glowed eerily, making them stand out against its violet frame. Said figure started to sob and tremble upon seeing the child. It was then that the creature started to change.

The purple hue morphed black, while its face flashed white. Red circles formed themselves on its cheeks and violet tears pooled in its void black eyes.

"I-I-It's been s-s-so l-long..." the beast purred, voice glitching like a broken record.

Mike, not knowing what else to do, screamed. The creature did not like this, beginning to hiss and screech loudly. Its previous form came one more into view, replacing the current one. This time, however, the purple thing was wearing a uniform similar to a police officer's, almost like what a security guard would wear. Blood was splayed over it, making it seem red. The smell of death surrounded it, causing Mike to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Mom! Where are you?!" the boy cried, backing away from the now advancing purple creature.

"I'm here, sweetie..." It slurred in a feminine voice. "It's me..."

"Y-You're not my mother!" Mike shrieked.

"Yar har har!" the figure now laughed with a pirate accent. It quickly turned a reddish brown, morphing fox like ears and an eyepatch covering one of its golden eyes. The rest of it turned into a humanoid animal creature, metal parts visible in multiple places. It bore tan pants, a fluffy tail, and a round nose. Sharp teeth were visible in its broken maw. The room had changed too, and a purple star spotted curtain surrounded them. "What have we here? A stowaway!" the robotic fox cried, its pirate accent and metallic ring giving its voice a scary undertone.

The child stared at it, wide eyed. He seemed almost afraid of it. "Get away from me!" he cried, "Don't hurt me!"

The animatronic brandished its rusted hook in the air, like it was going to hit the boy. It screeched angrily and threw itself toward the child, its broken jaw flying open.

Mike let out a blood-curdling scream just as the fox's teeth connected with his head. A sick crunch filled the room, then a squish, as blood sprayed onto the fox and the curtain around them. The boy fell to the carpeted ground with a soft thud as all grew silent.

* * *

**EDIT1: oH MY GOSH YOU GUYS. Thank you SOOOOOOO MUCH for 100+ views! I did NOT expect it to become this popular. I will be updating this later tonight, and as much as I possibly can. I have high expectations for this fanfic ;) Once again, thank you SO MUCH. I love you guys!**

* * *

**Hi there! I'm chicken chica, and I am super happy that you're reading this story. Once again, I take _no_ credit for Five Nights at Freddy's _whatsoever._ I am merely writing this for entertainment purposes.**

**So sorry for such a short chapter. This is only a prologue, I'm trying things out. This fanfic may or may not become much more, but for now I think it'll only stay as a prologue until it becomes more popular.**

**Once more, thank you SO much for reading this story! I really really really appreciate it!**

**If there are any errors, copyright issues, etc., let me know and I will fix them immediately!**

**Thanks, -chicken chica**


	2. 1

_**Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. I take no credit for this game or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open and with them, a man. He sighed, rolling over and checking the clock. Deciding it was about time to wake up, said man sat up and yawned sleepily before removing himself from the bed. The grown man trudged down the stairs, his footsteps echoing throughout the nearly empty house.

This man was Mike Schmidt, a 26 year old who had brown hair and blue eyes. Those blue eyes had once glimmered and sparkled with boyish hope and excitement, but now they were dull and lifeless, any emotion once in them extinguished like a fire. Every now and then one got through the barrier, however. There were many reasons this had happened, some of which even Mike did not know.

Mike had once been a happy, cheerful boy, always looking for adventure. He found that adventure at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There he found peace and happiness with the four robotic animals living there- Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, Freddy Fazbear, and his favorite, Foxy the Pirate Fox. Even though they were robots, Mike felt like they were real. Like they really understood how he felt. And maybe, just maybe, they really did. But how would he know?

For most of his childhood, he remained the same, visiting Freddy's as often as possible, until a certain _incident_ happened. He didn't remember what happened exactly, but he remembered a lot of blood.. After that, he wasn't allowed there anymore. Not only that, but his happy little family began to tear itself apart as well. His parents, distressed about the event, started to argue a lot more, especially his dad. His dad even yelled at Mike, which angered his mother even more. After a long year of fighting between his parents, they finally divorced, leaving the boy in his mother's permanent care. But she no longer cared for him like she used to. She often went to parties and what not, leaving Mike alone at home, or at school, or wherever it might be.

During all this, Mike wasn't doing well at school. He constantly forgot the lessons (he had no idea why though, as he always had a perfect memory) and his grades suffered for it. He also forgot other common knowledge, like math, and even some common sense as well. He had trouble deciding what was right and wrong, and was always punished for it. His personality changed drastically; he was no longer the fun-loving kid he had been before. He grew angry, snapping at people for no specific reason. He was really emotional, too. And he remained like that for the rest of his life.

One person cared for him through this though. It was his best friend, Doll. She was a smart girl, but also somewhat nerdy. She loved books, and her life-long dream was to be a librarian. Mike loved her so much, and she loved him back. But on graduation day, they got into a bad accident and she died in his arms. His angry personality grew worse, and he was extremely crabby, irritable, and emotional.

Mike's life as an adult wasn't good either. Due to his mental problems, he was not qualified for many jobs, and he found that the only job he was really qualified for was the night guard position at Freddy's. He soon discovered the reason- the animatronics that had once entertained children had turned murderous, killing every night guard before him. But he survived every night, for weeks. It was through these life threatening times that he lost any emotion he once possessed. Eventually the pizzeria closed, leaving Mike without a job. And within two months, it opened again, with new animatrons and a new building. Mike applied almost immediately, getting the job once more. This time, another night guard was hired, by the name of Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Now, Jeremy Fitzgerald wasn't your average teenager. He was 17 when Mike met him, a cowardly and flustered brunette with bright hazel eyes. Jeremy was smart, something that Mike had always admired, but came from an abusive home with abusive parents. He often came to work with bruises and cuts. Despite that, Mike found himself somewhat drawn to the awkward teen. His curly, messy brown hair and shining hazel eyes, they all drew the 26 year old in. The two formed a strong bond, almost like father and son, maybe even something more?

Through Jeremy, Mike found happiness. He found himself a better person around Jeremy, as if the boy reflected all his positive energy onto Mike. Whatever it was, Mike was glad he had found Jeremy.

Which brought him up to now. Mike sighed, bringing himself out of his inner thoughts. He opened the fridge, taking out a beer. The man positioned himself on the couch, popping the top off the bottle before taking a quick swig of the precious liquid. All the stress melted away, and was replaced with a bliss unlike any other.

Until the phone rang. Mike growled and picked it up before snapping, "Hello?"

"H-Hey, Mike. I-It's Jeremy."

Mike blinked, putting the beer down. "Oh, hi. What's up?"

"N-nothing much, just reading some manga."

"Why are you always reading that shit, it's useless." Mike rolled his eyes subconsciously.

"I-I don't know. I like it, Mike." Jeremy answered, as if trying to defend himself.

"Whatever. So, why'd you call?" Mike asked, trying to stay on topic.

Jeremy was silent for a second. "U-uh, just wanted to say hi, ya know? Gets kinda stressful over here."

Mike raised an eyebrow at that. "Sure, whatever you say. Can I hang up now?"

"N-no! Not yet. I wanted to know if you wanted to-" The teen was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash and screaming.

"Jeremy?! What the fuck is going on over there?!" Mike asked, worried.

"N-Nothing! It's fine, I'm alright." Jeremy stuttered, the screaming in the background increasing. A door slammed loudly. "I gotta go, Mike. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait! Jeremy!" Mike cried, but it was too late. Jeremy had already hung up.

The man sighed, worried for his friend. He knew that Jeremy's parents got rather rough with him. But in a way, he still believed Jeremy. The boy had lived through 17 years of it, right? It was only a matter of time before he turned 18 and was out of their abusive home.

Mike looked over at the clock, seeing it read 10:47. He figured it was about time he got ready for his shift with Jeremy.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you SO much for the reviews and faves and follows that I received! I got over 100 views on the last chapter, so I decided to make a new one! Sorry it's not as long as I thought it'd be, but I'm sure the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep leaving those reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**Super big thanks to VanillaPine for beta reading! She's amazing, check her out!**

**Stay awesome guys!**

**-chicken chica**


	3. 2

_**Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. I take no credit for this game or any of its characters.**_

* * *

The door to the restaurant flew open and Mike entered. The frightened employees inside all turned heads before running out as quickly as possible. Mike was not worried, however, as this happened all the time. They were merely afraid of the animatronics. But Mike wasn't. He had survived many weeks at Freddy's and was not even slightly scared.

The security guard walked up the stage, checking his watch. It read 11:40. Mike leaned against the side of the 5 foot stage and watched the door, waiting intently for Jeremy. Every few minutes or so, he glanced up at the rosy cheeked robots on the stage behind him. Even though they didn't look at him, he knew for a fact they were fully conscious of him.

These robots were not like any other. They had personalities, and Mike knew every one of them. They knew killing was wrong, yet they still did it. Mike assumed they felt like they were doing something right, like adults were bad or something. The lead singer, Freddy Fazbear, was a tall, orange-brown bear with bright blue eyes and rosy red cheeks, along with a black red striped top hat and microphone. He wore a big, black bow tie that matched the top hat and had two round buttons on his chest. He was rather fat, but was merely designed like that to be kid friendly. Freddy, or "Fred" as Mike liked to call him, was rather egotistical, and loved to talk about himself. Mike always assumed he had a thing for Bonnie, his bright blue guitarist.

Bonnie was a cerulean colored rabbit, with white highlights, bearing freckles, peachy cheeks, and a cherry bow tie. His emerald eyes sparkled almost human like and a laughing smile was plastered onto his emotionless face. Bonnie, "Bon Bon" to his friends, was a bit egotistical as well. Mike didn't know or care much about the rabbit, but he did know that Bon Bon and Chica were close friends.

Lastly, Chica was a slim bright yellow chicken wearing nothing but a bib and pink panties, covering her breasts and her pelvis. She loved to annoy Mike, constantly flirting with him or showing off her feminine features. But in all truth, she really did love the security guard, and couldn't bring herself to kill him. Mike usually referred to her as "Slut" or "Whore", but her friends usually called her "Chi" or "Chic".

There were other animatronics too, of course. Mangle, a beaten up fox, resided in the Kid's Cove, the Marionette or Puppet usually stayed in his music box, while BB sat in the Game Area. These animatronics were referred to as the "Toys." The originals lived in the Parts and Service room, leeched off of for parts whenever one of the Toys was stupid enough to harm themselves.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" a very familiar voice snapped Mike out of his thoughts.

Mike turned to the owner of the voice. "Oh, hey, Jeremy." He quickly brought his watch up to his face, but brought it back down when he noticed something different. The security guard looked up at Jeremy, who wore a green scarf wrapped tight around his neck. "Jeremy? Why the hell are you wearing a scarf? It's the middle of August."

The teenager tensed slightly, but replied, "I-I don't know. I was cold."

Mike frowned. "Take it off."

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't want to."

"Take. The damn. Scarf. Off."

"No!" Jeremy snapped, surprising Mike.

The security guard threw his hands in the air out of self defense. "Woah, chill."

Jeremy apologized, then promptly exited the room to go into the office.

Mike, of course not falling for his lame excuse, was suspicious. Sure, Jeremy was jumpy, but never THIS jumpy.. Had something happened at his house? They were best friends, surely Jeremy would tell him if something was wrong... right? Mike checked the clock, 11:59. He walked to the security office, greeted immediately by a nervous Jeremy.

"Jeremy.. what's up with you? Why are you so jumpy tonight?" Mike asked.

"N-Nothing. I mean, no reason."

"Jeremy, come on. Tell me."

"There's nothing, Mike. Drop it."

"Yes there is! I can feel it!"

"No, there isn't."

"Yes there is!"

"No, there isn't!"

"Look, will you just fucking tell me already?"

"I told you, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG." Jeremy finally barked, losing his patience with the grown man.

Mike was once again takenaback. Jeremy didn't ever snap at him like that. "You're positive?"

"YES, MIKE, I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE THAT I AM FINE."

The two males went silent. They quietly checked their sides of the vents, the cameras, and the hall. After about half an hour, Mike spoke up once more.

"What was with that call earlier? Were your parents throwing stuff at each other?"

Jeremy suddenly tensed again. He looked away, responding with, "I don't want to talk about it."

Mike stopped talking, reaching out to grab the scarf. But Jeremy was faster; he jumped away from Mike. "No, Mike," he said, as if scolding a dog. He turned away from him, quite obviously done with the older man's shit.

"Fine. Not like I cared to know anyway," Mike growled. He suddenly got an idea, and hissed in fake pain, holding a hand to his head as if it was aching.

Almost immediately, the teen sprung up. "Oh my God, are you okay Mike?!" he asked, panicking.

Mike took this opportunity to snatch the scarf, ripping it off the boy's neck instantly and causing him to let out a cry of panic. Later he wished he hadn't.

Bright red cuts decorated Jeremy's neck, in a disorderly fashion. The cuts were clean, as if they were cut purposely. They were no accident. These injuries were fresh, done only a few hours ago. Mike stared in absolute horror.

Seeing those cuts, seeing them on his best friend, caused something to snap. Mike let out an angry screech, throwing Jeremy to the wall. The teen cried out, flailing in an attempt to get away. Mike, however, was older, and stronger, and refused to let him escape. He pulled up Jeremy's sleeves, only to reveal more cuts, especially on his wrists.

"Why did you do this!?" Mike shouted, losing control of himself. "Why Jeremy?!"

"Because I can!" Jeremy yelled back, causing Mike to flinch and loosen his grip. Jeremy only raised his voice at this, screaming, "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm almost 18! I can do what I want, Mike!"

Mike stared at the teenager's freckled face, tears brimming in his eyes. "Jeremy..."

"No! I'm not a stupid kid like you think I am! I'm not an idi-"

Jeremy was interrupted by a quick fist to the face. He fell to the ground as blood started to trail from his nose. Salty tears quickly formed, but Jeremy promised himself he wouldn't cry. The young night guard stood, throwing a punch back at the older man, who took the blow easily. Jeremy stared, horrified at what he saw.

Mike's eyes were no longer that dull blue the teenager had come to know well. Each was midnight black, with a tiny white dot where his pupil should have been. The security guard, completely unable to control himself, proceeded to throw Jeremy against the ground, who let out a cry of protest as his small frame collided with the black and white tile floor.

Jeremy started to sob, snapping Mike out of whatever it was he was under. Mike instantly fell to the tiles and held Jeremy, stroking the brunette's messy hair in a desperate attempt to calm him down, while Jeremy kicked and cried out in agony. Finally, the younger boy squirmed away, running out of the office in a sobbing, bleeding mess. Mike watched where he had gone, never taking his eyes off the now empty hallway. What had he done?

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this chapter of Toxic, and I am so super sorry it's so late... I had a last minute English project due and had to put ALL my hard work into it. Soooo sorryyyy... ;U;**

**IS IT JUST ME OR DO THINGS ESCALATE WAY TOO QUICKLY IN THIS CHAPTER?! sORRYNOTSORRY**

**Shoutout to RegularShowMemorabilia, Anon Cheetahtwo, Anon More, and VanillaPine for the super sweet reviews! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Another shoutout to VanillaPine for beta reading my awful chapters! Give her some love guys! (sHE DESERVES IT)**

**Anyway, once more, thank you so super much for reading, and keep leaving those awesome reviews, faves, and follows! You have NO idea how much it inspires me to write more, 'cause I always feel like no one will like my stuff. But then I get over 600 views and it makes me wanna cry tears of happiness. I'll try to get more chapters in ASAP, stay awesome guys!**

**-chickenchica**


	4. AN: Ending story

This isn't a real chapter. It's a full author's note, explaining some really sad news I have to get out to you guys.

I'm ending this story. I wouldn't consider it quitting, but more along the lines of just stopping it.

Why am I doing this? some of you might ask. Well, it's because this story has taken a bit of a bad turn, considering it no longer follows my FNAF AU, and the AU of this is a bit too close to rebornica's, which I'm not too fond of. This story was merely to get warmed up to writing public stories for people to view and read and review online, and since that has happened, I don't really see any need to continue it.

I WILL be writing a new JereMike story, one that I'm more committed to and am actually interested in. For now I will probably just upload one shots and other fluff.

I am really sorry that this has to end, but it does. I will upload much more content in the future, so those of you who want to see please stay tuned!

Thank you for understanding and reading this, I really appreciate it and I am super duper sorry if I've offended any of you by stopping Toxic. And thank you all for your undying support and love!

\- Chicken chica


End file.
